The present invention is a torsion bar hood assist system for a vehicle. It is generally preferable to mount any torsion mechanism(s) of a hood assist system with the axis of the torsion mechanism(s) generally coincident with an axis about which the hood pivots. Mounting the torsion mechanism(s) of the hood assist system distant from the hood pivot axis can result in bending moments and other undesirable forces being imparted to the torsion mechanism(s) when the hood is pivoted about the hood pivot axis. The imposition of these undesirable stresses upon the torsion mechanism(s) can reduce the useful life of the torsion mechanism(s). Due to space concerns and other issues it is often difficult to mount the torsion mechanism(s) of a hood assist system at the hood pivot axis. Space constraints also limit the size of the torsion mechanism(s) of torsion bar hood assist systems. Because the size of the torsion mechanism(s) is limited, hood assist systems are often not capable of providing the desired amount of assistance to a person opening or closing the hood of the vehicle.
The closest known prior art patents are French patent Number 1,425,928, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,239.
In view of the above mentioned constraints it is an object of the present invention to provide a torsion bar hood assist system with the torsion mechanism(s) mounted distant from the hood pivot axis without significantly compromising durability of the system, Another object is to provide a torsion mechanism, which is capable of providing substantial amounts of assistance for a given size of the torsion mechanism.
The above mentioned objects of the invention as well as others not mentioned are satisfied as follows. The present invention is an effective, durable hood assist system with a compact torsion mechanism mounted distant from the hood pivot axis of the vehicle. The present invention also includes vehicles with the hood assist system installed. The torsion mechanism of the present invention includes at least two torsion bar sections. The torsion mechanism of the present invention is engaged to the frame of the vehicle and the hood of the vehicle. The engagement of the torsion mechanism to these components is such that a portion of the torsion mechanism, which is engaged to each respective component (the frame or the hood), is prevented from rotating relative to that component. The torsion mechanism is engaged to the hood and the frame such that translation of the torsion mechanism in a direction perpendicular to the hood pivot axis is allowed relative to one of the hood and the frame and prevented relative to the other of the hood and the frame. This makes it possible to mount the torsion mechanism distant from the hood pivot axis without causing undesirable stresses in the torsion mechanism when the hood is pivoted about the hood pivot axis. It can thus be seen that all of the above-mentioned objects of the invention, as well as others not mentioned, have been met.